Miraculous Meeting
by ChisaiiSan
Summary: Ichigo and the crew decide to take a load off and take a trip to Mint's beach house.


Tokyo Mew-Mew Fan Fiction  
  
Miraculous Meetings  
  
Chapter: Reminiscent Remembrances  
  
It had been a year after the last Mew-Mew incident. Kish, Tart, and Pie had all left for their home planet, a little bit of Mew Aqua in their possession; with which they could restore the beauty of their planet. Masaya had left to study abroad England. However, they weren't the only ones with plans for the future. Ryou, Keiichiro, and the five girls had already made plans.  
  
What kind of plans you ask? Well...  
  
"Ichigo are you ready yet?" asked Mint as she began pouting, her sapphire eyes closing slightly in frustration. She was standing right in front of Ichigo's front door, leaning against it for support, her dog in her arms.  
  
Ichigo quickly responded with a, "Yes!" In her arms were two suitcases, both black with small stickers of her friends stuck in miscellaneous places. Trailing behind Ichigo was her new pet, a small blackish-green cat with golden eyes which she had found walking the streets with a sad expression. Knowing how it felt to feel lost she took the cat home and cared for it, happy that she was able to help it, despite her father's many protests. After it gained its health back Ichigo affectionately named it Masaya.  
  
"Oh, dear!" came Lettuce's voice as a small crash was heard, causing Mint and Ichigo to look over in the direction of the limo. The limo that Mint had generously, but not without a snide remark, donated for this specific occasion.  
  
"Lettuce?!" cried Ichigo as she dropped her bags and made her way to the car only to be stopped by an all to familiar pout. She turned around, her magenta hair swishing from the quick movements. She had a look of both surprise and fear. She hadn't done what she thought she just did, had she?  
  
"Ichigo, next time you decide to run off and drop everything..." fumed Mint as Ichigo waited for the volcano to burst. "MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DROP ANYTHING ON ANYONE AROUND YOU!!" Mint pointed the suitcases balanced on her feet, agitation evident in her very motions.  
  
"Sorry!" apologized Ichigo as Mint kicked her feet up, in the action flinging the cases to the side of the doorway. Ichigo quickly ran to pick up her suitcases before she dashed off, with the cases in her hands, to her friend. Once she reached the scene she realized what had happened. Lettuce, in an effort to get out of the car and help Ichigo with her bags, had accidentally ran into the fence, falling over it head first, her feet in the air.  
  
"She's fine." Stated Zakuro in her usually distant voice. She was too busy unhooking one of Lettuce's feet from between the fence boards to state anything more than the necessary.  
  
"You guys!!" yelled Pudding as she ran up the sidewalk, a suitcase in on of her hands, and her monkey on her back with his own suitcase in his hand. "PUDDING FONG IS HERE!! MAKING HER GRAND ENTERANCE!!!"  
  
"Pudding, before you forget, you can put your bags in the trunk. If you need any help feel free to call Thomas, my butler." Stated Mint as she pointed to the limo.  
  
"Wow! Super Duper Coolly Cool!" chirped Pudding as she threw open the trunk, flung her bags inside, and promptly made her way into the limo. She was in utter amazement when she saw the television and DVD system that was inside the limo. "Can I turn the TV on?" Pudding asked with her eyes filled with stars.  
  
"Go ahead, just don't ruin it or anything."  
  
Pudding squealed a happy "YAY!!" as she swiftly made her way to the TV.  
  
"Oh thank you all so very much..." sighed lettuce as she stood up with the help of her friends. "I didn't even realize that you had a fence, Ichigo."  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Mint as she finished putting Ichigo's suitcases in the trunk.  
  
"Yes!" chirped the girls, except Zakuro who merely nodded her head. They all entered the car without much delay and set out on their trip. What was their destination? The beach of Course!!  
  
"So I heard you failed another test, Ichigo." Teased a familiar, rude, voice.  
  
"What? How did you know, Ryou?!" asked Ichigo, astonished and ready to kill the person that leaked the information to the enemy.  
  
"It's a secret." Ryou replied smugly as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair, his yellow hair lightly covering his eyes.  
  
"Don't be bothered by Ryou, Ichigo. He's just so excited to see you girls again. He hasn't stopped wondering how you were doing since the Café was closed for repairs." Stated Keiichiro innocently, his face covered in his usual smile. As long as Ichigo could remember she had never once seen Keiichiro angry. Upset slightly maybe, but never so much so that his face took on a scowl. It was quite comforting to be around such a jolly person.  
  
"Oh. Have they finished fixing the café yet?" asked Mint as she recalled that fateful day their café became a danger zone.  
  
It had been a nice summer afternoon. The café was enjoying regular business, and the room was filled with a warm feeling. The sun was setting and a nice breeze filtered through.  
  
"Mint, haven't you finished your tea yet?" whined Ichigo as she made her fifth trip to the kitchen, four dirty plates in each hand.  
  
"You can't rush it. It is supposed to be a relaxing experience. You don't want to ruin it for me, do you?" asked Mint cheerily, a small grin on her face. She was obviously getting out of doing her job by stalling. Of course, this was nothing new.  
  
"Waitress could you please bring me my ice cream now? I have been waiting for five minutes!" complained a customer from across the room. However, the not-so-happy Zakuro, who glared and slammed the cup down roughly, promptly gave her her ice cream. Striking fear into the customer as she stomped off.  
  
"Hey, watch this!" piped Pudding as she jumped out, riding a rather large orange ball and balancing numerous plates on her chopsticks.  
  
"What, Pudding, did you call me?" asked Lettuce as she turned around to look at Pudding, only to stumble over her own feet. As she struggled to balance herself, Pudding came nearer, not aware of Lettuce standing behind her. Inevitably the two collided, plates falling and glasses shattering. Luckily the two booths nearest them were not in use. But because of the food and drinks leaking through the broken plates and cups, the ground became a danger zone. However, no one knew of this besides Pudding and Lettuce, who received no cuts miraculously.  
  
"Okay!! Coffee coming right up!" remarked Ichigo as she made her way back to the kitchen only to trip of the mess on the floor. Sliding forwards, Ichigo crashed into Ryou, who was in the kitchen washing dishes. As soon as he felt the impact, Ryou lost his footing and fell backwards, trying to grab the faucet for balance, but breaking it in the process.  
  
Unfortunately, Zakuro and Mint had no idea what so ever as they made their way with mops to the booth where some girls were complaining about a spill. But, as they neared the mess, Mint tripped on a fallen cake and lost her grip on the mop, which hit a low hanging light, shattering it. Zakuro, now aware of the mess began helping Mint up. Keiichiro ran in and evacuated all the customers, closing the café for repair after he helped all of the girls, as well as Ryou.  
  
"Not yet. We still have to fix the light." Answered Keiichiro, breaking Mint out of her own personal flashback.  
  
"Not to mention the faucet that Ichigo ruined by sliding into me." Commented Ryou, his eyes still shut.  
  
"It's not my fault that you broke the faucet!" protested Ichigo from her seat across from Ryou. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Ryou, who slowly opened his eyes to stare at her.  
  
"Oh it isn't?" asked Ryou as he leaned forward. "I don't think that I would have broken that thing if you hadn't knocked he down." Remarked Ryou as he pinched Ichigo's cheeks and pulled on them, making her look like a magenta haired frog. Once he had released Ichigo's cheeks they were beet red.  
  
"Jerk." Retorted Ichigo as she rubbed her sore face.  
  
"Lady Mint we are here." Stated the butler Thomas as they came to a stop in front of a rather large beach house.  
  
"Whoa..." breathed Ichigo as she looked at the crystal clear coast. "This place is so totally cool!"  
  
"EEK! There is a rat in my suitcase!!" screamed Lettuce as she dropped her bag and hid behind Pudding.  
  
"Hey Ichigo, c'mere. Catch this rat for us!" joked Ryou ruthlessly with a grin.  
  
"Hey!! Just because I am infused with the genes of an Iriomote cat doesn't mean that I will instinctively chase mice!" retorted Ichigo as she made her way to the bag just the same. Once she got there she hesitantly lifted the top of the suitcase. Looking through the numerous clothes and things Lettuce had packed she saw it! A huge giant...Wait it's not a rat! It's her cat! It's Masaya!! "Don't worry guys! It's just Masaya."  
  
"Masaya?" repeated everyone. Ichigo explained what happened and how she came to own this cat. Soon after she was faced with another problem.  
  
"Th-that's not the rat I saw..." stammered Lettuce as she pointed at a large black rat that was protruding from Zakuro's bag. But, instead of being quiet and silent Zakuro's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"G-get that thing out of there!!" yelled Zakuro as she backed away slowly. She was afraid of mice!! What a unique discovery!  
  
"Aww...Look. It's just a wittle mousey wousey. I think I'll name him Mickey, after Mickey the Mouse." Said Pudding as she cradled the little demon.  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE THINKING OF KEEPING HIM!!" screamed Zakuro as her fear grew.  
  
"Why not? He isn't going to bite anyone." Replied Pudding.  
  
"You can not name him Mickey." Stated Mint firmly from out of nowhere.  
  
"Why not?" questioned Pudding as she held the rat up. Zakuro quickly jumped back as soon as the rat started moving.  
  
"That's my dog's name!" answered Mint as she pointed to her dog that was standing behind her.  
  
"Aww." Pouted Pudding as she turned the rat around to look at it. "Then what should I name him?"  
  
"How about Brier! After the Brier Rabbit." Suggested Lettuce with a smile.  
  
"Brier...? Do you like that?" asked Pudding as she nuzzled the small creature, earning a small lick.  
  
"Z-zakuro? Are you okay?" asked Ichigo as she stared at the shuddering lady. Her eyes were wide with fear and her breathing erratic.  
  
"C'mon. He isn't all that bad. Look!" chirped Pudding as she held the rat up to Zakuro's face, it's small legs moving up and down.  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!" screamed Zakuro as she batted the creature away, causing the rat to fly to the ground uninjured.  
  
"Zakuro! You hurt him!!" pouted Pudding as she ran after the scared mouse. Ichigo chased after Zakuro who had ran away in fear. Lettuce stared at the bags as if expecting more creatures to come out of it. Mint petted her dog telling him, 'you are my one and only Mickey'. Ryou and Keiichiro started unloading the bags...  
  
And thus this ended the first day of the Mew Mew Mission Vacation.  
  
Mew Mew Mess-ups.  
--- Ichigo: Zakuro wait! It's only a small mouse the only thing it can do to  
you it bite, scratch, pee, or poop on you!!  
Zakuro: UWAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
---  
Mint: Mickey, Mickey you so fine you blow my mind. [petting her dog]  
---  
Lettuce: Lions, Tigers and Mice...oh my...  
--- Ryou: Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go. [carrying bags into the house]  
---  
Pudding: Stop, in the name of love!! [chasing the rat]  
---  
Keiichiro: And these people saved the earth....  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked that. I will try and update regularly! And remember...reviews make the world go round. [winks] Heh heh. Well See you next time!! 


End file.
